Reviviendo el pasado pero con un final distinto
by Sakurani
Summary: Hikari tiene ya 17 años y vive una vida perfecta , pero la aparicion de esa persona a la cual ama desequilibrara toda la vida de Hikari/ TAKARI , MIMATO , TAIORA  es mi 1er fic...porfavor lean
1. Chapter 1:Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO**

**Digimon no me pertenece...sino...habria metido un personaje con mi nombre en la serie**

**-bla bla bla- (conversacion) /''bla bla bla'' (pensaminetos) / bla bla bla flash back**

Era un dia perfecto segun Kari Yagami...hiba a ir de compras con su mejor amiga Yolei Inoue, luego iria con su novio Davis Motomiya al cine y finalmente pasaria la noche con tooda su familia...sus padres y su hermano...lo unico que no encajaba en el plan de perfeccion de Hikari , era la presencia de Sora Takenouchi , la novia de su hermano y la lider del club de diseño. Sora y Kari tenian una relacion puramente ''profesional''...aunque Sora hacia todo lo posible para caerle bien a Kari, pero era imposible...bueno, eso fue hace 3 semanas...ahora tenian una relacion mas cercana , pero aun no encajaba en su plan de perfeccion.

-HIKARI!- grito Yolei

-ohh, Yolei..que pasa?- Hikari pregunto con curiosidad

-QUE PASA? te estoy gritado desde hace 3 cuadras y no mehaces caso- Yolei respondio enojada

-oh, lo ...lo lamento- dijo Kari cabizbaja

-jum...bueno , no importa..vamos de compras n.n- la animo yolei con una sonrisa

-vamos!- dijo Kari

Yolei tomo de la mano a kari y empezo a correr hata la primera tienda que habia...pero en la entrada chocaron con una chica de cabello suelto rojizo que vestia un polo blanco con celeste , una minifalda de jean y unas sandalias blancas.

-kari , yolei...tengan mas cuidado- dijo la chica

-RUKII!- gritaron a la vez Kari y Yolei

-hola chicas - dijo el acompañante de Ruki

-hola henry -dijeron Kari y Yolei

-que hacen aqui? -pregunto Ruki

-umm...venimos de compras- respondio Yolei

-y ustedes? - pregunto Kari

-venimos a recojer el vestido de Ruki - resondio Henry mirando a Ruki

-vestido?...para que? - pregunto Kari

-esperen...QUE?...aun no tienen los vestidos para la fiesta de Mimi?

-emm...n..no-respondio yolei

-...-

-ENTONCES VAMOOS!-dijo Ruki

3:30 PM

En la plaza del cento comercial...

-fiuu...lo conseguimos - dijo Ruki

-jajajaja...sii...lo hicimos- dijo yolei entusiasmada

-chicas...ya me tengo que ir- dijo Kari levantandose de la banca

-ahh...tienes una cita con Davis?-pregunto Yolei

-si...emm... podrian llearse mi bolsa?-pregunto Kari

-claro...vienes a mi casa

-okay...gracias Yolei , Adios Ruki , Adios Henry - se despidio Kari

-ADIOS- dijeron sus amigos al unisono

Kari empezo a correr en direccion al cine...estaba un poco alejada de la plaza por lo que tenia que correr rapido si queria llegar a tiempo a su cita...pero no se dio cuenta de que un chico estaba justo delante de ella y, sin querer, choco con el ... y termino en el piso fortando se la cabeza

-auch...eso me dolio - dijo Kari desde el suelo

-te encuentas bien?- pregunto el chico

Kari levanto la vista para poder contestarle...pero se perdio en los ojos color celeste del chico...esos ojos le eran muy conocidos...

''tk...eres tu?...que?...no ...es imposible...el esta ahora en Francia...no puede estar aqui...ahhh...''

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico

-yo...yo...ES TARDE...UHHHH...DAVIS ME VA A MATAR!

Kari se levanto rapidamente y continuo su camino al cine, mietras pensaba...

''Kari...relajate, es imposible que T.k haya vuelto...ese idiota, estupido...ese chico al que aun quiero!...KARI! que piensas...tu tienes una vida perfecta, un gran novio amigs geniales y una gran familia...pero no lo tengo a él junto a mi...''

**Espero que les haya gustado...y si tienen alguna recomendacion o critica constructiva porfavor escrabanla en un review.**

**Atte**

**$akuran¡!**


	2. Chapter 2: La Fiesta de Mimi , parte I

**Capitulo 2: Fiesta de Mimi parte 1**

**Digimon no me pertenece , sino habria metido un personaje con mi nombre en la serie**

**-bla bla bla-(conversacion) / ''bla bla bla'' (Pensamiento) / *bla bla bla* (Flash Back)**

P.O.V Mimi

Al fin llego el dia de mi cumpleaños….ya era toda una mujer…no podía pedir mas, tenia un gran chico que se preocupaba por ella y era el mismo que en ese instante entro a la habitación con un aire misterioso.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mimi- dijo Yamato al ver a su novia

-Hola Matt, gracias mi amor- respondió Mimi al tiempo que besaba a su novio.

-te tengo….ummm…un regalo..-decia Matt cuando tenia oportunidad de hablar

-sii?...donde esta? – pregunto Mimi alejandose de su novio momentáneamente

Matt le tapo los ojos a su novia y la llevo al vestíbulo…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIMI!- grito un T.k emocionado

-T…T….TK?

-jajajaja…si….te gusta tu regalo

-obviooo….hace mucho tiempo que no te veo

-si….lo se…

-yy….vienes a quedarte?

-claro…pero vengo por…

-viene por Kari

-pero…ella…no te quiere ver ni en pintura

-si…hoy la vi en el centro comercial….es novia de Davis?

-si…desde que te fuiste

-oh…bueno…si creo que me odia

-si...Tk...me podrias decir porque Kari esta asi contigo?

-me gustaria...pero

-porfavor

-umm... nose...

-Mimi , cariño...mejor que Kari te cuente..

-okay

-otra cosa Mimi...porque tu fiesta es de gala?

-Porque...es la ultima fiesta que doy como mujer soltera...

-Como?

-si...un mes despues de mi fiesta...Matt y yo no vamos a casar!

-wow...hermano, tu dijiste que te casarias a los 30..no a los 22

-si...lose...pero, nos han dado una beca para irnos a estudiar a New York, y una de las condiciones que puso su papa para que nos vallamos juntos era que estemos casados...asi que..

-nos vamos a casar!

-wow...wow...esa es la sorpresa?

-sip...y...no le digas a nadie

''Wow...yo, Mimi Tachikawa...casada con el chico mas lindo del mundo...mi amor secreto desde la priemra vez que fuimos al digimundo...esto..es un mundo muy perfecto..''

P.O.V Kari

Fuimos con Davis a ver una pelicula...pero no le preste la mas minima atencion...nisiquiera me acuerdo su nombre...toda la maldita noche solo pense en los ojos celestes que ma hacian recordar a ese chico que tanto deseo olvidar...me hacen recordar a T.k...T.K..DONDE ESTAS AHORA?

-Kari? -pregunto mi hermano al otro lado de la puerta

-que pasa Tai? - respondi adormilada

-esto...Davis te esta llamando...-dijo mi hermano nervioso

-ahh...dile que no estoy...que umm...estoy en casa de...una amiga...de Sakura- le dije pensativa

-o...okay...oye, se pelearon?-preguntó

-no...no es eso...simplemente no quiero verlo - le respondí secamente

-ah , esta bien

A lo lejos pude escuchar que mi hermano le decia justo lo mismo que yo le dije...ahh...lo lamentaba por Davis , pero no deseaba verlo en este momento de confusion...pero el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi trance

-_Alo? Kari?_

-hola Yolei

-_Kari , puedes venir a mi casa?...ya faltas 3 horas para la fiesta de Mimi y nos vamos a arreglar juntas_

- Tú , Yo...y Ruki?

-_sip_

-ya, esperame...ummm...en 5 minutos estoy alla

-_esta bien_

_-_ya , bye

-_Bye_

Colgue el telefono y me cambie de ropa...me puse una blusa ploma, unos shorts blancos y unas valerinas (zapatos sin taco), tome mi bolso y sali...llegue a casa de Yolei en 5 minutos exactos

-Hola Kari! - dijo ruki al abrir la puerta

-hola ruki...y Yolei? - pregunté

-ahh...en su habitacion , pasa - dijo mientas me dejaba pasar

-vamos?-la mire

-claro - me respondio con una sonrisa

Entramos a la habitacion de Yolei y ella nos entrego una bata a cada una...nos hicimos faciales con la ayuda de la mamá de Yolei , nos peinamos y vestimos...y la Mamá de Yolei y sus hermanas nos maquillaron de tal forma que nos veiamos muy bien...C=

-Bien...voy a llamar a Ken...-dijo Yolei sacando su celular de su bolso

-si , dile que venga con Hemry - dijo Ruki desde la sala de estar

-Kari..quieres que llame a Davis? -me pregunto Yolei

-no gracias, voy a ir con ustedes, si no les molesta

-claro que no nos molesta

Yolei marco ql numero de Ken y este junto con su hermano , Henry, aparecieron a los tres minutos

-Listas damas? - pregunto Ken mirando de pies a cabeza a Yolei

-Claro, vamos- respondio esta

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa , o mejor dicho, mansion de Mimi.

-Bienvenidos!- dijo un señor de terno negro

-gracias - le respondimos

-Pasen porfavor - nos pidio

-claro- respondimos mientras avanzabamos

Nos sentamos en una mesa y yo fui a caminar cuando..

-Hola...Kari

**Espero que les guste...si tienen alguna recomendacion o critica constructica escribanla en un review!**

**Atte**

**$akuran¡!**


	3. Chapter 3: La fiesta de Mimi , parte II

**CAPITULO 1: La fiesta de Mimi parte 2**

**Digimon no me pertenece...sino...habria metido un personaje con mi nombre en la serie**

**-bla bla bla- (conversacion) /''bla bla bla'' (pensaminetos) /*bla bla bla* flash back**

* * *

-Hola...Kari-

-Davis, hola , perdoname que no te haya avisado que me venia con Yolei...

Davis no la dejo terminar, porque plasmo un beso en los labios de la chica a la que tanto amaba...pero que no lo amaba a él

-´Davis..-

-Mira Kari...yo trate de enamorarte durante todo est tiempo , pero no lo logre , se que lloras por las noches porqe no lo tienes cerca , porque lo extrañas y yo...

-Davis, yo lo lamento , creeme , por todos los medios trate de enamorarme de ti , pero no lo logre...yo solo te veo como un amigo

-lo se Kari , y creo que asi esta bien , almenos lo intente no? , pero asi esta bien , estoy feliz de que nuestra amistad no se rompa por esto

-yo tambien estoy feliz , Davis

-ahh , Una cosa más , No dejaste que t.k te explicara lo que pasò , deja que el te explique y estoy seguro , lo comprenderas.

-e..esta bien

-Adios , Kari

-QUE?

-si , voy a estudiar en Argentina...es una muy buena oportunidad para mi, ya sabes

-te voy a extrañar , Davis

-yo tambien Kari

Davis estrecho a Kari entre sus brazos...y le susurro ''_apesar de todo , te seguire amando_'', a lo que Kari derramo unas cuantas lagrimas. El le planto el ultimo beso a kari y se fue , dejando a Kari con lagrimas en el rostro y pensando ''_Gracias Davis , Por entenderme...y estoy completamente segura que encontraras a la chica que te corresponda ese sentimiento_''

-estto...hola Kari

-hola...T.K

-yo...yo..

-relajate , todo esta en el pasado , ahora ay que comenzar de nuevo , como amigos

-de verdad?...no estas molesta?

-claro que no , pero luego me explicaras por que me hisiste eso

-yo , desde hace 3 años trate de explicarte , pero tu..

-no te queria escuchar , lo se, pero ya no importa

-esta bien

Kari tomo de la mano a T.k y se acercaron a la pista de baile , cuando empezo a sonar ''Dj Got us falling in love again''

-anda , Kari , bailemos

-esta bien

En plena cancion..

-sabes...te extrañe mucho

-yo tambien , T.k

-pero eso no significa que aun me quieras como antes verdad?

-exacto , me lastimaste , pero ahora te doy la oportunidad de continuar siendo amigos

-y no la voy a desaprobechar

-eso espero tontoo

-jajaja , comenzamos asi Yagami

-claro Takaishi

-jajaja

-BUENAS NOCHES, GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR A MI FIESTA...ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE VER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y POR ESO MATT Y YO QUEREMOS DARLES UNA SORPRESA.

Se escucho un murmullo de parte de todos los invitados, tratando de adivinar cual era la sorpresa

-valla..si que los va a sorprender

-que? , tu ya sabes cual es?

-claro...la sopresa es...

-MATT Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR!

Todos en la casa de los Tachikawa gritaban de la emocion y felicitaban a Mimi y a Matt, pero la puerta del salon se abro derrpente y las luces se apagaron...entre los invitados empezo a caminar un chico de cabellos Negros y ojos verdes...que grito a todo pulmon

-YO NO PERMITIRE QUE MIMI SE CASE CON...CON ESTE ASECINO

* * *

**Que tal? les gustò el capitulo , espero que sii!**

**por cierto ''Dj got us falling in love again'' es de Usher feat Pitbull**

**Atte**

**$akuran¡!**


End file.
